


Life Jacket

by WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, In which Rose only wears tailored suits, You're Welcome, random AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7856941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks/pseuds/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night when Rose walks home from work, she hears a commotion by the water's edge and notices someone is struggling to keep afloat. Without thinking, Rose dives in to save the stranger. When she brings her to the shore she notices that the stranger is a beautiful woman, only she isn't breathing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been an open file on my laptop for months now, so with my recent boost of motivation I decided to finish this purely self-serving AU in which I got to imagine Rose in tailored, three piece suits the entire time. And now you can too! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Rose whistled a familiar tune as she walked home. It was a warm day in January, the mild Florida climate making her suit jacket warm enough to walk around in even if the sun was already setting.

As it was nice out and she had been stuck behind a desk all day, Rose had decided to take the long way home, walking past some of the many marinas Miami was home to.

She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard yelling coming from the water’s edge. A couple of people were standing at the end of the pier, looking at something in the water. It was too dark already for Rose to see exactly what it was they were looking at, but she could still make out the faint cries of “help” coming from the water’s surface.

Rose broke into a sprint as she realized what those people were doing at the water’s edge: there was someone in the water. And judging by the panic-stricken bystanders, it wasn’t for a late New Year’s dive.

As she neared the end of the pier, she spotted the drowning woman about fifty yards out, struggling to keep her head above the water.

Rose immediately shrugged out of her jacket and heels, instructing the people on the dock to call 911, not making sure they had heard her before diving into the water.

Seconds later, she broke the surface gasping for air, the shock of the cold momentarily freezing her muscles. The water was never _cold_ in Miami but even here the winter months had significantly lowered the water temperature.

Luckily Rose was a strong swimmer and she kept her head above water as she swam towards the woman, keeping an eye on her at all times.

When she was about halfway there, the woman slipped underwater and didn’t resurface.

Rose cursed inwardly and sped up even further, diving under at the last spot she thought she had seen her. The dirty salt water stung her eyes as she searched for the woman. Feeling her heartrate calm a little as she saw her just a few feet in front of her. With a couple of powerful strokes, she had her arms wrapped tightly around the woman’s waist and kicked upwards, trying to get the woman above the surface as soon as possible.

When they surfaced, the woman in her arms didn’t gasp; she wasn’t breathing.

Rose bit her lip; she had to get this woman on land and start CPR sooner rather than later or her rescue would have been for nothing.

She turned onto her back, using her own body to keep the woman’s head above water, hoping she might start breathing on her own.

Her way back to the dock was much slower, the woman’s unresponsive body making it harder for her to keep them both above water.

She sighed in relief as she neared the pier, the bystanders pulling the unconscious woman up as Rose climbed on herself.

‘Is the ambulance on its way?’ she panted, kneeling next to the still not breathing woman.

‘Yes, they said it was five minutes out,’ the man nodded.

‘Okay, I am going to start CPR,’ Rose muttered, praying to whoever was listening that she could get this woman breathing again.

She folded her hands and started chest compressions. She hadn’t ever done this in real life, and her last course was ages ago so she hoped she was doing it right. Her instructor’s voice singing _Staying Alive_ sounded through her head, reminding her of the rhythm to use.

After thirty chest compression the woman still wasn’t breathing. Rose tilted her chin up and pinched her nose closed, trying not to notice that the woman was extremely beautiful as she put her lips on her and breathed two quick puffs of air into her mouth. Still nothing.

Rose was about halfway through the second set of chest compressions, her arms starting to burn with the exertion, when the woman took a shuddering breath and started coughing up water.

Rose sighed in relief, rubbing soft circles on the woman’s back as she coughed up all the water she had swallowed.

‘Hey, you’re okay, you’re okay,’ Rose said, reaching for her jacket and wrapping it around the shivering woman’s shoulders. ‘An ambulance is on its way, you will be fine,’

‘You- you saved me,’ the woman spluttered as her breathing returned to a more normal rhythm, her eyes the most beautiful brown Rose had ever seen.

Rose nodded, wiping wet strands of hair away from her face. ‘You weren’t breathing when I pulled you out, so I administered CPR. You swallowed a lot of water, though, so you should definitely get checked out at the hospital, you’re at risk for…’

‘Dry-drowning,’ the woman finished for her. ‘I’m a doctor, Luisa, Alver,’ she added with a soft smile, her teeth clattering from the cold, still occasionally coughing to get rid of the water in her lungs.

‘I’m Rose Evans, lawyer,’ Rose smiled back, hearing the sirens of an ambulance approaching.

One of the bystanders was at the end of the pier, guiding the paramedics towards them.

‘Do you think you can stand?’ Rose asked, holding her hands out to Luisa.

Luisa nodded, accepting Rose’s hand and pulling herself up, they met the paramedics halfway, Luisa still holding onto her hand.

Rose explained what had happened, how she had fished Luisa out of the water, the brunette already unconscious and not breathing, and how she had administered CPR until Luisa started breathing again.

The paramedics took both of them to the ambulance, wrapping Luisa in a silver thermo-blanket before helping her onto the gurney.

‘You should get checked out too, Ms. Evans,’ the paramedic told her as he handed her a blanket as well. ‘You might be at risk for hypothermia.’

Rose frowned, ‘The water is 50 degrees minimum.’

The paramedic looked at her with a raised eyebrow and Rose decided not to argue with him on the issue and got in the back of the ambulance with Luisa, where the other paramedic was already running checks on her.

He nodded at her as she sat down on the one remaining seat, he exchanged some technical things Rose didn’t even try to understand with his colleague before he closed the doors.

‘I think you are going to be fine, Ms. Alver,’ the paramedic concluded after listening to Luisa’s lunges and taking her other vitals. ‘You were lucky. You must have a good guardian angel.’

Luisa smiled, looking at Rose for a moment before reaching out and bumping her hand against Rose’s, waiting a second before tangling their fingers together.

‘Thank you, for saving my life, I hadn’t said that yet,’ Luisa smiled.

Rose squeezed her hand and smiled. ‘I was just in the right place at the right time, someone else would have done the same thing,’ Rose shrugged.

‘Most people don’t know how to administer CPR,’ the paramedic said matter-of-factly. ‘You might have very well saved her life, if not in the least prevented brain damage.’

‘Well, then I stand by my earlier statement, I was just in the right place in the right time.’

‘Thank you,’ Luisa mouthed again, closing her eyes for the moment.

Rose didn’t want to pry, but she was curious about why Luisa had been in the middle of the marina in the first place, especially as she couldn’t swim. At first Rose had thought she might have just been drunk and gone for a swim, but that obviously wasn’t the case.

‘You’re wondering how I ended up in the water, aren’t you?’ Luisa said, squeezing Rose’s hand again.

‘Yes, no! Yes…’ Rose said, meeting Luisa’s eyes. ‘I _was_ wondering about that.’

‘Well, it is stupid really, I fell off one of the boats, the current dragging me too far from the shore to peddle back with my limited swimming skills,’ Luisa said, averting her eyes.

‘How long where you in the water for?’ Rose asked, rubbing her thumb over Luisa’s knuckles. The action was subconscious, but as soon as she realized what she was doing she stopped. She didn’t know Luisa and after their hospital visit they would probably never see each other again.

‘Not sure, not very long, five, ten minutes maybe before I blacked out?’

Rose nodded, that sounded about right, struggling to keep your head up for so long would exhaust anyone.

‘We’re here,’ the paramedic announced as the ambulance stopped.

‘I can walk,’ Luisa said firmly, not wanting to be wheeled into the hospital.

She held onto Rose’s hand until they were split up at the emergency room, Luisa being pulled one way and Rose the other.

As Rose waited for a doctor to show up she noticed how uncomfortable her wet clothes were. Her grey slacks were stuck to her legs; her white blouse had become see-through so her white bra was visible. Rose groaned softly; this was a great look when meeting a beautiful woman.

Luisa had almost drowned and she had still looked beautiful, her dress clinging to her body in a much more elegant way than Rose’s clothes hung on her right now.

She ran a hand through her hair, certain that was a mess as well. Just as much as her make-up would be, really. That was price of saving lives she guessed. Well, that and the new suit she would undoubtedly have to buy as the oily seawater had ruined this one.

She sighed, hoping a doctor would soon show up and clear her so she could go home and get into a hot shower; she still had some notes to go over before work tomorrow.

She waited another ten minutes and when a doctor still hadn’t shown up, she took a notepad and a casefile from her bag and just started working; she had to do something to kill time.

Rose had gotten so absorbed into her work, she had nearly forgotten about her cold, wet clothes as she approached different ways to phrase the argument to make her client seem more sympathetic.

‘Ms. Evans, thank you for waiting,’ a doctor said as she walked into the room.

Rose took a moment to finish jotting down the sentence; she had waited for the doctor to show up for an hour, they could wait on her for a minute.

‘Of course,’ Rose said. It was not that like she’d really had a choice in the matter.

‘I heard you are the hero who pulled Dr. Alver from the water, I was with her up until now.’

‘Is she okay?’ Rose immediately asked.

‘Yes, we’re just keeping her here tonight for observation, to see if all the water is truly out of her lungs. Her temperature is normal, so she probably hasn’t contracted hypothermia, she has some bruised ribs but is otherwise in good health.’

Rose cringed a bit at the bruised ribs part, knowing her CPR was to fault for that.

‘Bruised and even cracked ribs are quite normal when performing CPR, believe me. Getting them breathing again is the most important part, the bruises will heal. You did everything you were supposed to, so now let’s get you checked out so you can go home,’ the doctor said, making Rose feel marginally better.

‘I found some clothes for you so you can change out of those wet ones,’ the doctor said as she handed Rose a set of scrubs.

Rose debated toughing it out in her drenched suit because even wet and dirty, her suit was still 100 times more fashionable than scrubs. But eventually comfort, and to some lesser degree, modesty, won out. But she would change out of them as soon as she got the chance; she would rather die than be found wearing drawstring pants.

‘Thank you, for the clothes,’ Rose said as she sat down on the table in the baggy scrub bottoms and her bra, her doctor needing to listen to her lungs before she could complete her hideous ensemble.

Rose did as the doctor asked, taking deep breaths and coughing when asked.

‘Well, you are hereby cleared and free to go home,’ the doctor concluded after ten minutes. ‘Your lungs sound fine, and your temperature is within normal limits.’

‘Thank you, doctor.’ Rose said, pulling the scrub top over her head and throwing her bag over her shoulder. ‘I know you aren’t supposed to, doctor/patient privilege and all, but could you tell me which room Luisa, Dr. Alver, is in? I want to see if she’s doing okay.’

‘She’s been asking about you, so I don’t think she’d mind you stopping by for a visit. She’s on the second floor, room 224. Goodnight, Ms. Evans.’

‘Goodnight, doctor,’ Rose said, following her out of the room, then following the signs towards room 224.

As she knocked on the already open door, she wished once again that she was wearing anything but these horrible blue scrubs, although her see-through blouse probably wasn’t much better…

‘Hi,’ Rose greeted.

Luisa looked up, a smile breaking across her face. ‘Hi!’

‘Everything okay? No water in your lungs?’

‘All the tests came back clean, but they are keeping me here overnight anyway,’ Luisa shrugged, flinching as the motion aggravated her bruised ribs.

Rose frowned, still feeling a little guilty about causing Luisa pain, even if had gotten her breathing again.

‘Have you called anyone? To let them know where you are?’ Rose asked, already reaching into her bag to grab her phone.

‘I’ve called my brother, but he didn’t pick up. My father is out of the country and as I am fine I didn’t see the need to worry him.’

Rose nodded, pulling up a chair to the side of Luisa’s bed. She had gotten what she’d came here for but she didn’t want to leave yet, especially if no one was coming to keep Luisa company.

‘I wanted to thank you, again, for saving my life. I don’t think I can ever repay you for that.’

Rose smiled a little under Luisa’s adoring gaze. ‘It’s quite alright, I used to be a life guard when I was younger.’

Luisa nodded. ‘Let me at least replace your ruined suit? I am sure the oily seawater ruined it beyond the point a dry cleaner can save it.’

‘You really don’t have to,’ Rose started. Luisa was right, of course: her slacks and blouse were ruined beyond repair and she had no idea what the hospital had done with her jacket. But she was still reluctant to accept Luisa’s offer.

‘But I am going to. You saved my life, I owe you at least one suit because you can’t keep walking around in those.’ Luisa motioned to the scrubs with her hand.

Rose laughed. ‘Okay then, your life for a suit. On one other condition though.’

‘And what is that?’ Luisa asked her brown eyes sparkling.

‘Have coffee with me tomorrow? After you get released from the hospital?’ Rose smiled, she really wanted to get to know Luisa better. She was beautiful, obviously very smart and Rose’s lips had already been upon hers, and she kind of wanted a repeat performance of that under less stressful and life-threatening circumstances, with some more participation from Luisa’s side as well.

‘Like a date?’ Luisa asked, her smile only getting wider, making Rose’s heart race; Luisa really had a beautiful smile.

‘Yes, like a date,’ Rose grinned. It was always difficult to know if other women liked women too, but she could at least ask. Confidence had never been an issue for Rose.

‘I would love to,’ Luisa smiled. ‘So do you go fishing for dates in the harbor often?’

Luisa looked so proud of her joke Rose couldn’t help but laugh. ‘No, this is a first.’

Luisa gave her another one of her dazzling smiles. ‘Do you have any paper? I would just have you put your number in my phone, but I fear it hasn’t survived my little swim.’ Luisa was surprisingly cavalier about her near-death experience.

‘Yeah, of course,’ Rose said, scribbling her number on an empty page in her legal pad before handing it over to Luisa, their hands brushing together briefly. ‘Here you go.’

‘Thank you,’ Luisa smiled. ‘I’ll call you when they release me.’

‘I’m in court tomorrow, so my phone’s off. You might be better off texting. But we will break at eleven.’

‘That confident you will win?’ Luisa grinned, leaning back further against her pillows.

‘No,’ Rose laughed. ‘Well, yes, but not that soon. The judge likes to take a coffee break as well.’

‘I assume they will release me before that, I feel pretty good for someone who almost died. So I’ll see you at eleven?’

‘There is a café across from the courthouse, I’ll meet you there?’

‘Yes, you will,’ Luisa smiled.

‘I should go,’ Rose said, getting up from her chair. ‘It’s getting late and I would rather not be kicked out by your doctor,’

‘See you tomorrow.’

‘See you tomorrow,’ Rose echoed.

* * *

Rose smiled as the judge announced a half hour break. Her opening statement had been flawless and the first couple of expert witnesses had been fumbling to find something to talk about; there was no evidence and they all knew it.

She turned her phone back on and saw a couple of texts from an unknown number that could only be Luisa’s.

She added the number to her contacts and smiled as she opened the first message, dated an hour ago.

Luisa @ 9:57 AM  
They released me, gave me the warning not to go swimming for a while, duly noted.

Luisa @ 10:41 AM  
I went home and changed into something less blue. Scrubs are weirdly comfortable though.

Luisa @ 10:52  
I’ve arrived, hope you’re here soon. There is a blueberry muffin staring at me and I don’t know how long I can resist after the horrible “breakfast” they tried to feed me this morning.

Rose checked the time and noticed Luisa’s last message was sent only a couple of minutes ago.

She smiled as she typed that she’d be there in a couple of minutes and that she’d like a blueberry muffin as well.

Somehow this “first date” didn’t make Rose nervous at all.

Normally there always was that anxiety of doubting everything you say to the other person, worried how they might respond. But she didn’t have that with Luisa, maybe it was the trauma of almost drowning that made things less awkward, but Rose thought it might just be Luisa herself; she had a comfortable ease around her.

* * *

The coffee shop was fairly busy, lots of lawyers and ADA’s getting a cup of coffee during their break. Luckily, Luisa’s yellow sundress stood out between all the black, blue and grey suits and skirts.

‘Hey,’ Rose greeted as she approached the table the brunette was waiting at.

Luisa was even more beautiful when she hadn’t almost drowned. Her hair was falling in soft waves around her shoulders, a pair of shades pushed into her hair as she had her hands clasped around a tall glass of tea.

‘Rose! Hi!’ Luisa greeted, jumping up and wrapping her arms around Rose’s shoulders in a quick hug.

‘Hi,’ Rose smiled, returning the hug without much thought. A handshake would have been weirdly formal and a kiss much too soon. A hug felt perfectly natural though.

‘I got you a blueberry muffin,’ Luisa smiled as she returned her arms to her side and sat back down at the tiny table, Rose sitting down across from her.

‘Thank you, that’s just what I needed.’ Rose smiled and broke off a piece of her muffin, popping it into her mouth as she watched Luisa do the same.

‘So how are you doing?’ Rose asked, Luisa looked fine for someone who almost died yesterday.

‘Great, except for a couple of bruised ribs there is nothing wrong with me, all thanks to you,’ Luisa smiled that adoring smile again.

‘Well, I couldn’t just let you drown,’ Rose grinned.

‘And I am very grateful for that,’ Luisa said, taking a sip of her tea. ‘So how many suits do you own exactly?’ Skillfully changing the topic.

Rose looked down at her clothes, she was wearing a black suit with a light blue shirt today, one of the many combinations she owned. ‘Minus the one that got ruined yesterday, I think about ten.’

‘Do you always wear suits?’ Luisa asked, the corner of her lip quirked up a bit, her gaze a little lower than Rose’s face, focused on the straining top button Rose’s waistcoat.

‘Well, I’m a lawyer,’ Rose offered as an explanation.

‘So are all the other people in this café,’ Luisa said, looking at all the poorly dressed ADA’s in discount jackets and lawyers in ill-fitting thousand dollar suits. ‘And none of them are as well dressed as you.’

Rose smiled at the compliment. ‘I like how they fit and I prefer pants to skirts when I’m in court.’

‘They fit _really_ well.’ Luisa grinned. ‘So I’ll gladly buy you another one.’

‘You really don’t have to,’ Rose tried again.

‘Rose, I am going to. You saved my life, and that is worth more to me then whatever your tailor is going to charge me for it. I would offer you a life time supply of suits if I thought you would accept it. For various reasons,’ she added with a sly grin. ‘But I know you’d just say no. So let me replace the one you ruined diving in after me and then I’ll stop bringing up the fact that you saved my life to foot every bill.’

‘Okay, fine,’ Rose laughed, Luisa looked so passionate as she spoke she couldn’t help it.

‘So when can I take you shopping?’

‘How about Saturday? This trial I’m working on will be over then and I don’t have any other cases pending so I have some time.’

‘You work in your weekends?’

‘Yes,’ Rose shrugged. ‘I love my job.’

‘I love my job too, but I do quite enjoy taking days off. To go to the beach, or shopping, go dancing, just do something else.’

‘Beaches aren’t really for me,’ Rose said, motioning to her red hair and fair skin. ‘But I can do dancing.’

‘Glad to hear it,’ Luisa beamed, Rose imaging a million thoughts spinning through her head at that moment.

She checked her watch, sadly noticing court was about to reconvene. The time having passed much faster than she was used to.

‘I’m sorry, but I have to go, the trial is starting again.’

‘I should get going, too,’ Luisa said, finishing her coffee and standing up. ‘I took the morning off from work, because of “personal reasons”. But I have patients to see this afternoon.’

‘I’ll see you Saturday?’ Rose asked, holding the door for Luisa.

‘You most certainly will, text me the address of your tailor,’ Luisa grinned.

‘You really don’t-’ Rose tried again, Luisa cutting her off with a quick peck on her cheek.

‘I’m going to anyway so you might as well give up this noble act,’ Luisa smiled.

‘Okay, okay,’ Rose laughed, watching Luisa’s hips sway as she walked off.

Rose was looking forward to seeing Luisa again, but she would rather go on another, longer date than get fitted for a new suit.

* * *

Rose walked into her tailor’s shop that Saturday morning finding Luisa there, already charming Nicolas.

‘Rose!’ Nicolas smiled widely, straightening his tie as he walked over to buss Rose’s cheeks in their usual greeting. ‘I didn’t know you were bringing a date,’ he grinned, whispering loud enough for Luisa to overhear.

‘She insisted on coming,’ Rose smiled, brushing some lint of Nicolas’ shoulder.

‘I can’t imagine you protested that decision much, she’s gorgeous.’

‘Thank you, Nicolas,’ Luisa grinned.

‘You’re very welcome, darling,’ Nicolas said to Luisa before turning back to Rose. ‘I really like her, please tell me you are keeping her?’

‘We have been on all of one 20-minute date,’ Rose sighed. She wanted to say yes, but she had to be realistic, and besides, Luisa was standing right there.

‘Well, she is going to see you in your underwear soon, so I hope you shaved.’

That aspect of this appointment hadn’t even crossed Rose’s mind yet, too distracted by the prospect of seeing Luisa again to realize that getting fitted for a suit involved very little clothing. But she wasn’t going to let Nicolas know that.

‘Of course I shaved, I am seeing you, aren’t I?’ Rose smiled, patting Nicolas’ cheek as she made her way over to the fitting room.

‘And I appreciate it, darling.’

Nicolas pulled out a chair for Luisa with a flourish, Rose crossing her arms as the two of them watched her expectantly.

‘Well, strip,’ Luisa said, an amused smile on her face.

‘Hey! That is my line!’ Nicolas said. ‘Strip, please.’

Rose sighed, shrugging out of the dark blue pinstripe jacket she had worn today, holding it out for Nicolas with a grin.

‘Wow, this is beautiful, who made this?’ Nicolas grinned as he took her jacket.

‘You did, of course,’ Rose grinned, turning around to unbutton her blouse, not knowing why she bothered because the huge mirror in front of her still gave Luisa an excellent view.

She met Luisa’s eyes in the mirror as she undressed. This was not really the location she wanted to do this at, but she didn’t have much of a choice.

Luisa was smiling at her and Rose found it hard not to blush as she stripped down to her underwear.

‘Have you been working out?’ Nicolas asked, his grin telling Rose he was only asking for Luisa’s benefit.

‘I have recently taken up swimming again,’ Rose smiled, winking at Luisa as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Luisa laughed, showing Rose that beautiful smile again that made her forget she was standing in front of half-naked.

‘Anyway, what are we looking for today?’ Nicolas asked, taking a bunch of different fabric swatches.

‘I need a new grey suit,’ Rose said.

‘Didn’t I just fit you for a beautiful grey suit a month ago?’

‘You did,’ Rose smiled, meeting Luisa’s eyes in the mirror.

‘What did you do with it?’ Nicolas said, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

‘I took it for a swim in the marina,’ Rose said, watching the smile break across Luisa’s face through the mirror.

‘You did what?!’ Nicolas asked, shock evident in his voice. ‘You went _swimming_ in one of my suits? The disrespect…’

‘It wasn’t a planned swim…’ Rose started, but Luisa interrupted her.

‘She saved my life, Nicolas,’

‘What?’ Nicolas turned around, looking at Luisa with an expression akin to stunned confusion.

‘I was drowning and Rose dove in after me, brought me to the shore, administered CPR until I was breathing again and went with me to the hospital.’

‘Is she serious?’ Nicolas asked, turning back to Rose, his eyes flitting between the two women in the room. Not quite believing what he was hearing.

‘Yes, that’s what happened, and your suit became a tragic victim.’

‘You saved her life and now you two are dating? Have you thought about doing a movie? Because this is more romantic than the Titanic,’ Nicolas said, his mouth hanging open.

Both Rose and Luisa blushed a little and looked away.

‘It’s just our second date,’ Rose said, folding her arms across her chest, which did barely anything to hide her state of undress. ‘And we came here to get fitted for a new suit, not discuss the possibility of a life-time movie.’

‘Are you sure? I have the number of a producer somewhere,’ Nicolas said, hanging the fabric he was holding over a chair as he wandered over to his office area.

‘We’re sure,’ Rose said, calling the tailor back in. ‘I also know I am standing here in my underwear, so if you could hurry up? Please?’

‘Do take your time,’ Luisa grinned at Nicolas, winking at Rose through the mirror.

Rose throw a glare over her shoulder, but Luisa just shrugged.

‘You can’t just spring the most romantic movie of the year on me and expect me to just do my job,’ Nicolas sighed, picking the fabric swatches back up. ‘I wonder who would play me in your movie,’ he mused, holding up the swatches for Rose’s approval.

‘Jude Law,’ Luisa helpfully supplied.

‘Now that wouldn’t be terrible,’ Nicolas grinned at Luisa.

‘I like this one,’ Rose said, interrupting the movie talk.

‘No, that one is way too dark. Spring is coming. You need something light that brings out the blue in your eyes.’

‘You’re the boss,’ Rose said.

‘And don’t you forget it,’ Nicolas smiled, picking a lighter grey fabric with a narrow grid pattern. ‘I think this would be better,’ he said, throwing the fabric over Rose’s shoulder.

‘Oh, Luisa!’ he sing-songed. ‘What?’ he asked when he noticed Rose looking at him, more like glaring. ‘She’s the one paying for it, she should at least agree to the color.’

‘Yes, my dear Nicolas?’ Luisa said as she joined them.

‘Oh, I like that,’ Nicolas said, throwing his arm around Luisa’s shoulders. ‘So, darling, what do you think on this color on our dear Rose here?’

‘Can I see the other ones?’ Luisa asked, holding up different colored swatches of grey fabric, her hand brushing against Rose’s skin as she did so. The contact sending shivers through Rose’s body but she tried not to let it show.

Of course Nicolas noticed and flashed her another wide grin.

‘What do you think about this one?’ Luisa said to Nicolas, holding up an un-patterned, light grey fabric.

‘Too H&M, patterns make the fabric flow more. See?’ he said as he folded a patterned swatch around Rose’s arm, Luisa doing the same with her pick.

‘Got it. So what about this one?’ Luisa said, switching out her swatch for a different one.

‘Do I have _any_ say in this?’ Rose asked, feeling more like a dress-up doll by the minute. Completely at the mercy of Luisa and Nicolas.

‘No,’ Nicolas and Luisa said in perfect harmony, not even looking up from their fabrics.

‘Just stand there and look pretty,’ Nicolas said, holding up another type of fabric for Luisa’s approval.

‘Shouldn’t be that hard for you,’ Luisa smiled, taking her time running her eyes up Rose’s scantily clad body, no longer afraid to openly appraise Rose.

After another ten or so fabric swatches, Luisa and Nicolas reached a sudden agreement.

‘Yes, that one,’ they said in unison.

‘Thank god,’ Rose sighed.

‘Now the actual fun part begins; the measuring,’ Nicolas grinned.

‘Don’t you already have my measurements?’ Rose asked.

‘Sadly, they were destroyed in the fire,’ Nicolas said dramatically.

‘What fire?’ Rose asked skeptically; the store looked fine.

‘Never ask me that! It is still traumatic for me.’ Nicolas was barely hiding his smile at this point.

‘Let me guess, miraculously only my records were destroyed in the fire?’

‘Exactly,’ Nicolas said, picking up a tape measure.

He took Rose’s measurements while Luisa watched.

‘Luisa, darling, could you hold this for me for a sec? I need to get some patterns from the warehouse.’

Rose glared at Nicolas but he just winked at her as he handed the tape over to Luisa.

‘It’s very important that it doesn’t move an inch,’ he said as he pointed to the tape around Rose’s waist.

‘Got it,’ Luisa smiled, climbing up on the platform to take his place.

The position of the tape meant that Rose and Luisa were now face to face, barely any space between them and Luisa’s hands brushing against her stomach.

‘Hi,’ Luisa breathed.

‘Hi,’ Rose returned.

‘You’re gorgeous,’ Luisa said, switching the tape in her hands so she only needed one hand to hold it. Her now free hand reaching up to brush the hair away from Rose’s shoulder.

‘So are you,’ Rose said, Luisa was standing so close to her she could inhale the brunette’s intoxicating scent. It reminded her of something, but she wasn’t sure what.

‘So…’ Luisa said, her fingers mindlessly tracing pattern between the freckles on Rose’s shoulder, her eyes downcast. ‘After this is over, how about we go get something to eat?’

‘I would like that,’ Rose breathed, using her forefinger to tip Luisa’s chin upwards. ‘A lot,’ she smiled.

They stood in silence for a moment, their eyes flicking down to the other’s lips almost constantly.

Luisa was so close to her Rose could feel the brunette’s breath on her face.

‘Oh, just kiss will you?’ Nicolas said from the doorway. ‘I have been standing here for two minutes now and you have just been staring at each other!’

Rose glared at him for ruining the moment, but Luisa shifted Rose’s focus back to her with a soft touch to her cheek.

Luisa then stood up on her toes and brought their lips together in a soft kiss.

Time stood still for a moment as they kissed, Rose’s hands coming up to Luisa’s shoulders. Luisa’s hand going back to her waist, only dropping the tape measure she had still been holding.

Giving mouth to mouth was far removed from this kiss. With the absence of danger Rose noticed how soft Luisa’s lips were, how inviting. How they didn’t taste of salt as they had before, but of honey. Rose wanted more, and the only thing that stopped her from deepening the kiss was that Nicolas was still watching them.

She smiled as she pulled away, staring into Luisa’s eyes before speaking.

‘That was…’

‘Yes, definitely,’ Luisa smiled warmly.

‘Aren’t you two precious?’ Nicolas beamed, clapping his hands.

‘Sorry I dropped the tape measure,’ Luisa said to Nicolas as she stepped off the platform, putting some unwanted but much needed distance between herself and Rose.

‘Oh darling, that was just a ruse! I know Rose’s measurements. I am glad it turned out this way, though. I was a little afraid to find clothes more lacking when I returned.’

Rose and Luisa blushed.

‘I hate you,’ Rose said.

‘You love me,’ Nicolas grinned. ‘Now let’s get you fitted so you two can continue your date somewhere more _private_.’

‘We would be very grateful,’ Luisa smiled, dragging the chair over so she could sit much closer to Rose for the remainder of the appointment.

* * *

‘Thank you, Nicolas,’ Luisa said as he handed her credit card back to her.

‘It should be ready in two weeks, I hope you’ll be here to pick it up,’ he smirked.

‘I hope so, too,’ Luisa said, winking at Rose, who was once again fully dressed.

‘It was lovely meeting you,’ Nicolas said, bussing Luisa’s cheeks.

‘Likewise,’ Luisa smiled.

‘Don’t you mess this up,’ Nicolas warned Rose before kissing her cheeks in farewell.

‘I’ll try,’ Rose said, and she certainly was going to do just that.

‘So, lunch?’ Luisa asked once they were standing outside the shop.

‘Before we do, one thing,’ Rose said, pulling Luisa in for another kiss. The first one hadn’t been nearly enough and she couldn’t wait to kiss Luisa again; so she didn’t.

Rose wasn’t sure how long they kissed for, only breaking apart when someone pointedly cleared their throat behind them.

‘Get off my porch, you two lovesick teenagers!’ Nicolas smirked, doing his best impression of a grumpy old man.

‘I need to find another tailor,’ Rose whispered to Luisa, making her giggle.

‘I heard that!’ Nicolas said. ‘Now go before I get the broom out!’

‘We’re going! We’re going,’ Rose laughed.

Still laughing, they started walking down the street, Luisa’s arm hooked through her own. Her cheek resting against Rose’s shoulder.

‘You know… My apartment isn’t all that far from here,’ Luisa said, looking up at Rose.

‘Lead the way,’ Rose smiled.

* * *

The tension was palpable as they rode the elevator up to Luisa’s floor together.

But it wasn’t a bad kind of tension, it was more like anticipation. Because they both knew that once they entered the apartment it wouldn’t be to eat lunch.

‘You know,’ Luisa started, curling a lock of Rose’s hair around her finger. ‘That was a great second date.’

‘I didn’t know it was over,’ Rose smiled, her hands settling on Luisa’s waist.

‘Well, I had the feeling you might agree to end it here so we could progress to the _after_ part.’

‘I have no problem with that,’ Rose whispered against Luisa’s lips.

‘Good,’ Luisa breathed, crashing their lips together again.

The halting of the elevator broke them apart.

Luisa smiled as she tapped a sequence of buttons and the doors slid open.

‘Welcome to my place,’ Luisa said as she stepped out of the elevator and right into her apartment.

Rose blinked, she had a feeling she should have noticed that Luisa’s floor was the penthouse, but she had been too distracted by Luisa’s lips on hers to pay much attention to what floor they were going to.’

‘Wow,’ Rose said, awed, as she looked at the nearly 360° view of the city Luisa had. ‘That’s an incredible view.’

‘Wait until you see the one from the bedroom,’ Luisa grinned, taking Rose’s hand and leading her there. Rose didn’t protest that decision at all.

* * *

‘Hmm,’ Rose hummed, blinking lazily as the afternoon sunlight streamed in through the floor-to-ceiling windows of Luisa’s bedroom.

The view from Luisa’s bedroom was even better than the one from her living room, but that was not the vision she was currently looking at.

Luisa, naked and basked in warm sunlight was much nicer to look at than the Miami skyline.

She turned onto her stomach, pressing soft kisses on the warm skin of Luisa’s back, earning her a hum of approval.

‘Is it weird to say I am glad you almost drowned that day?’ Rose whispered, kissing Luisa’s jaw, and then the shell of her ear, waiting for Luisa to turn her head so she could kiss her on the lips.

‘No, I was thinking the same thing,’ Luisa smiled, cupping Rose’s face and pulling her in for a proper kiss. ‘I wouldn’t have met a very beautiful stranger in expertly tailored suits otherwise.’

‘Please leave my tailor out of this,’ Rose grumbled good-naturedly.

‘I will,’ Luisa laughed. ‘So about that lunch I promised you…’

‘I wouldn’t say no to that,’ Rose smiled, sitting up and stretching her arms up above her head.

‘Good,’ Luisa said, pressing their lips together again before getting up, picking Rose’s blouse up off the ground and putting it on.

‘And what am I supposed to wear?’ Rose laughed, her blouse just long enough on Luisa to fall past her ass.

Luisa grinned, only doing up two buttons of the blouse so plenty of golden skin was still on display. ‘I would prefer nothing. But you check my closet if you absolutely _need_ to cover up,’ Luisa said over her shoulder as she sashayed out of the room.

Rose laughed, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, stretching her legs before checking Luisa’s closet for something to wear.

She raised an eyebrow as she spotted something very familiar in Luisa’s closet.

‘You kept it?’ she asked as she walked into the kitchen, holding up the grey suit jacket she’d worn that day she’d fished Luisa out of the marina.

‘What? Oh,’ Luisa said once she noticed what Rose was holding. ‘I was planning to give it back, eventually…’ she said, casting her eyes down.

‘You’re welcome to it,’ Rose smiled, wrapping her arms around Luisa’s middle from behind, kissing her cheek. ‘I have a brand new suit waiting for me, thanks to you,’ she smiled.

And in two weeks’ time, Luisa was indeed there when she picked said suit up from Nicolas, earning her a big smile and a thumbs up from the tailor.

‘I want to do your tux for the wedding,’ Nicolas whispered in her ear after the suit was deemed satisfactory by both Luisa and himself.

‘As if I would trust anyone else with it,’ Rose whispered back, thinking about how random chance could change your life in a matter of seconds.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> If you did, please leave a comment and if you have any ideas for another one-shot or some other prompt, feel welcome to tell me about! I can always use new ideas!
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> (So many exclamation points, but, Rose in suits, you guys!)


End file.
